Conventional gas bag modules typically have a visible front side, a gas generator carrier on which a gas generator is mounted, and several switches.
Gas generator carriers are sheet metal or plastic parts which, as it were, form the bridge between the gas generator and the steering wheel skeleton. The gas generator is mounted usually directly on the gas generator carrier and the latter is in direct or indirect connection with the steering wheel skeleton, the latter connection especially being available in a so-called “floating horn module”.
Modern steering wheels are increasingly also provided with switches, e.g. for operating telephone or radio or for operating an on-board computer. These switches are usually arranged adjoining the gas bag module to the left and right. As the gas bag module is usually constructed so as to be movable for actuating the horn, there is a gap between the covering cap and the switches.
The installation of the switches usually requires several parts which, in addition, make it more difficult to predetermine the gap precisely and keep it as small as possible.
It is an object of the invention on the one hand to provide a steering wheel in which fewer parts are necessary and in which, on the other hand, the gap between the covering cap and the switches is small and can be predetermined within narrow limits, which is to be achieved as far as possible with little installation effort at the same time.